Dead to the World,well Almost
by babyinu123
Summary: Kagome dies in a car crash, but she finds out things get much more complicated after she dies. AU,very OOC KagInu
1. Death

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Julie Weinberg

I sighed in contentment as I took yet another bite of my double fudge cake fallowed by another sip of hot chocolate. My friend Julie Weinberg had taken me to a Starbucks in Times Square . She said I needed to get out more. I was a little offended. I _do_ get out, mostly I just go to work, but it's _still _going out!

_Fuck that's lame…_

It wasn't my fault being a med student was so time consuming. Anyways. We sat by the heavily decorated window. It was 1 week before Christmas and large crowds of people were running about finishing their Christmas shopping. I of course, had finished all that weeks ago. That was just me, _always thinking ahead and always prepared. _How boring can you get? My life lacked the excitement it so desperately needed. My days were now spent studying , interning at the hospital , and well…studying.

I had no time for guys at all. Yeah, fucking boring is what my life is.

I was a pretty good girl. I always put my family and friends first, I hardly ever drank, I never once did any kind of drugs, and I was hardly a sex symbol .The only guy that had ever gotten in my pants was a mama's boy named Houjou I had dated in high school. _Groan, _six years ago. The experience I had with him was not exactly pleasurable since I was drunk as hell. See, I hardly ever drank but when I did, _watch out._

So yeah that was me, Kagome Higurashi basically a 23 year old saint. _Saint. _Well I guess, apart from my swearing habit…

Julie and I talked for a good 2 hours before heading home. I was very careful to omit talking about boyfriends. I didn't need Julie probing me with questions about my non-existent love life.

--------------

When I checked in the small rusty mail box outside my apartment's door, I was surprised to see a card from my father and my step-mother Missy.

_Missy,_ what kind of name is that?

She and my father had gotten married when I was 12. I hated her with every fibre of my being. I thought she was a loathsome gold digger that married my father to get to his 10 million and she thought I was a loathsome little snot. I guess we had a mutual thing going on. I stayed away from her and she stayed away from me.

Of course I knew this wasn't just a friendly little Christmas card. It was an invitation to my father's Christmas party. _Joy, oh extreme joy._

That was _exactly _how I wanted to spend my Christmas Eve. I had been dragged to many events throughout my life. I hated them, but felt as if I owed it to my father to go. I had no idea why I would ever feel that way, the invitation was far from warm :

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your presence shall be required at my annual Christmas Eve party._

_I shall be entertaining many high society members as well as a couple of good friends, and I believe it would send a good message if you came. It shall be held December 24th . Cocktails start at 5. Please try not to be late._

_Missy and I await your reply._

_Tomasu Higurashi._

Wow, doesn't that just make you warm and fuzzy all over? Whatever. I had gotten over my father's lack of affection years ago.

-----------

The next morning I woke up near 11 a.m.. I was on Christmas vacation and it was a relief not having my pager beeping me into the hospital every six seconds.

I wandered lazily into the kitchen and made myself coffee, the main staple of my diet. It wasn't everyday I had time to actually have a meal, and even when I did have time I still seemed to live off coffee.

I would have to go shopping for a dress to wear to the Christmas party today since I only had about 5 days to find one. I didn't think I would get anything special. Just the usual little black dress everyone had come to expect me to wear. They were just practical, like _shudder_ me.

I went into my room and put on a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I gave myself a once-over in my full length mirror. My raven coloured hair lay just below my shoulders, and the red sweater had quite a slimming effect. My eyes shone in the same grey way they always had.

------------

Barney's was packed with the usual Christmas crowd, and it was getting on my nerves. I couldn't go two feet without someone stepping on me and it was starting to fucking piss me off. I had been looking around for at least an hour and still hadn't found anything. I was getting ready to give up and go to another store when a saleswoman walked up to me.

"Hi there, looking for something particular?", she was so perky it made me want to puke, but I still needed the help.

"Actually yes, I need a dress to wear to a Christmas party", I replied sounding too miserable even to my own ears.

"Oh! I have the perfect thing! Fallow me miss", she led me to the back of the department and away from the crowds.

I fallowed without asking any questions.

And that day. In Barney's New York. I fell in love. With a dress.

It was a red silk ankle length strapless dress with black crystals across the bodice. It was perfect. I just stood there in awe. It was such a far cry from "the little black dress" I was planning on getting but who cared? It was fabulous. Reading my expression perfectly the saleswoman handed me the dress so I could try it on.

When I came out of the dressing room I was ecstatic. I fit me like a dream. It accentuated all my best features and hid my flaws. Standing there in the dress with my hair messy and no make-up on in the middle of a huge dressing room was the best I had ever looked.

"Should I have it wrapped up?", the saleswoman asked knowing even I wasn't so stupid I would let this dress get away.

All I could do was grin and nod like a giddy 15 year old meeting her favourite actor.

----------

When I got into a cab , I couldn't help but telling the driver all about my fabulous new dress.

"Did I mention I matched theses great silver kitten healed Manolo Blahniks to it?", I added sounding way too hyper for a 23 year old.

"Yes, about four times actually", the driver replied sounding slightly irritated.

I didn't care. If he wasn't as exited as I was then to hell with him!

I got out of the car in front of my apartment building and shot through the lobby and into the elevator.

I _had_ to invite Julie over. No way was I missing a chance to make her jealous. I picked up the phone and dialled her number so hard I almost broke my index finger.

"Julie!Ass!Over!Here!NOW!", I yelled into the phone.

"Holy fuck girl, I'm coming, I'm coming!", she said as she hung up the phone.

-----------

About 20 minutes later Julie came crashing through my door.

"What is it? Did someone die? Souta? Your cat? _Missy_? Spit it out woman!", she yelled clearly exasperated.

"No, no, no, and I wish"

"Kagome! Don't honestly tell me you'd wish death on Missy"

"Whatever.."

"Oh my god, so what is it?"

"A dress"

"WHAT? You called me over for a _dress? _For heaven's sake Kag I thought som-"( I pulled out the dress) "Mary mother of Jesus that is gorgeous!", she exclaimed.

I grinned at my awestruck friend. This year's party was going to be so much better then last year's. I could feel it.

---------------

The day of my father's Christmas party came quickly enough. I had decided to go all out, I made several appointments for the day. Hair, Facial, mani-pedi, make-up, etc.. For once in my life I wanted to feel like my father's daughter. I wanted to feel as if I still lived in the family mansion, and spent thousands of dollars on making myself look good like everyone else in my father's social circle. I wanted to feel glamorous. I _didn't _want to feel like Kagome Higurashi.

The day went by in kind of a blur. I very fun blur. I was finally ready. Even I had to admit I looked _great._

I stepped out of my apartment building , and then proceeded to cross the street to step into my cab. Only, I never got into the cab. The cab sort of came to me. Crashing into me that is.

That was the night I died.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! No this isn't a tragedy, and no that isn't the end of the story! The rest of the characters should all be appearing in the next chapter, and I know Kagome seems very out of character sry about that!

Please review

Love babyinu


	2. Foretold

-1You know, dying doesn't hurt at all. I don't know what the big deal is. Although , it was fairly disgusting. I could hear my neck break, feel hot sticky blood mixing with my hair and seeping out of my ears, and I could swear I could feel my brain squish into ….well just squish. Now my whole body felt numb. I wasn't sure where the hell I was.

I had always believed in some sort of after life so maybe this was it. Everything was pitch black so I opened my eyes to find myself…

In my bedroom.

That couldn't be right could it? Had I dreamt it all? No it seemed to real. I reached over to grab the phone. I needed to call someone. Anyone. I didn't care. But when I went to pick it up my hand sort of went _through_ the phone.

_Fuck._

I started to freak out. I mean logically speaking I must have been a ghost and my spirit had somehow drifted into my apartment. Was I supposed to haunt it forever? No way was I doing that, how boring would that be? I mean scaring every poor person that dared to move into my place? Popping up in their cereal, switching around their shoes, turning the sofas upside-down , _no thank you._

When I looked down at myself I noticed I was still wearing my dress. It didn't even looked damaged from the accident, in fact nothing about me said I had just been the victim of a major accident. My body had not one bruise or scratch and my brain definitely didn't feel squished. I looked into the mirror- I had a reflection which I thought was a pretty good sign- and saw that I was pale as a ghost. Fuck, I _was_ a ghost.

I heard the door unlock and started to panic. Who the hell could have been coming into my apartment? I thought about grabbing something heavy that I could of chucked at a burglar if needed be, but decided against it.

1) I couldn't exactly hold on to something, and

2) I was dead what harm could someone actually inflict on me?

I then proceeded to walk towards my kitchen where the noise was now coming from. I saw a young woman with dark brown hair that was tied high on her head ,and she also had the prettiest violet eyes, and wait a second where those _wings_ sticking out of her back?

She turned around and looked me over quickly.

"Hi Kagome, I'm Sango ", she said cheerfully with a wide smile adorning her face.

I didn't even feel like getting into how she would possibly know my name, "Charmed. Sorry for asking this but _what are you?"._

"An angel of course, couldn't you tell by the wings?" , she said it as though it were almost obvious that I should expect an angel in my kitchen who was now, by the way, eating one of my granola bars.

"Ok then, why are you here?"

" I came to get you!"

"Get me? Where in the world could we possibly be going?"

"Well, nowhere _in_ the world actually, more like above the world"

"Huh, no shit? So were going to heaven?"

She started laughing. I couldn't understand why. It wasn't as if I were going to hell…was I?

"There is no heaven, that's just something people make up, same goes for hell. Meanwhile God and Satan do exist. Same for angels and demons. We just all sort of…cohabitate", she finished thoughtfully.

I didn't really feel like asking questions. I was basically sure I didn't want to know. I would just fallow this angel chick wherever she led me. She obviously had more experience being dead then I did. Sango then proceeded to grab onto my hand. Then we started spinning out of control. All I could see were flashing lights and it was freezing cold.

When my head stopped throbbing from the "ride" over I took in my surroundings . I was in a city. A huge white city. And here I was in a red dress, talk about clashing. Off in the distance I could see houses, building, and parks.. And all around me where people. Loads of people, all dead I assumed. Noticing their entirely white outfits I sighed, '_I see THEY'VE gotten the "all white" memo'._

"Welcome to the after-plane", Sango said grinning at me.

The _after-plane?_ Oh well, I'd make fun of that later, for the moment I was pretty much speechless, all I could say was some sort of sound that sounded like a "buh". Then I heard another voice.

"Hello Sango dearest", I turned around to see a monk with dark hair and pretty purple eyes.

Then he proceeded to grope Sango's _derrière, _and then she slapped him so hard if he weren't already dead _that_ would have killed him. A monk sexually harassing an angel. Now I'd seen it all.

Then the monk finally seemed to notice me, "And who or what might you be", he asked in what I supposed was supposed to be a suggestive tome.

"Kagome Higurashi a.k.a. Out of your league "

"I'm Miroku, I'm one of God's advisers", he said ignoring my comment and looking quite smug. God had a pervert for an advisor, oh goody. " He actually sent me over here himself to come and get you".

"All right then", basically at this point I wasn't believing anything I was so sure this was all some sort of dream and that at any second I would wake up laughing hysterically when I recalled the look on the angel's face when the monk had grabbed her.

He touched my shoulder and before I knew it I was spinning around again like I had been with Sango. I was proud that I had kept my lunch down when we finally stopped whirling and twirling.

"God, you really should warn me before you do that", I said , my irritation clearly coming out in my voice.

" I'll be sure and do that miss Higurashi", I spun around to see the big guy himself.

He didn't look like the God you would see in cartoons. He kind of looked like my uncle Norm. Looked to be in about his 50's, dressed in a suit, with sparse, greying hair on top of his head, and _ew_ was that a _comb over?_

"Thank you Miroku, Sango, you may both leave now. I need to talk things over with miss Higurashi", the other two nodded and left. God turned to look me in the eye, " I've been keeping a close eye on you since you were born Kagome, so has Lucifer".

"Oh and why is that?", I was genuinely interested for once in my life. I mean., what the fuck? I had been getting spied on for the last 23 years by _God and Satan? _

_Where they able to see me in the shower? Gross._

" Well, see, your birth was foretold, so was your death. You my dear are an angel, but not just any angel. You Kagome Higurashi are the angel of light."

"WHAT? But how can that be? Me an angel? And 'of light' what the hell does-", my ranting was cut off.

" Kagome, this means that you have the ability to save people from death, bring them back to life, destroy evil"

I couldn't help but snort. This was such a load of bullshit. It had to be.

"Do not take this lightly Kagome. Many people and demons will likely want to test your abilities. I believe in you because it was foretold. Not everyone thinks like that though. Some may want to kill you", he finished very seriously.

"What? Kill me? Why? What did I do?", I was panicking. Who wouldn't ? I had just been told demons might want to _murder_ me….hey wait a second wasn't I already dead? " Hey, how can they kill me? I'm already dead aren't I?".

" Well not exactly, somehow when you died some of your soul stayed in your body. To completely destroy you, one would have to pierce your heart with metal. Then your soul would simply cease to exist"

That sounded like Chinese to me, but I still nodded as if to say I understood. Who could of possibly understood that? It was mental…

"So what am I supposed to do?", I asked.

"Protect your body Kagome", God replied.

"How? Where _is _my body anyway?"

"In my basement"

"Oh..WHAT?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter kind of sucked. It was just to give you guys some information on what the plot might be. I brought in Sango and Miroku and don't worry Inuyasha should be along shortly! I'm not quite sure how I'm going to make them meet yet….. Anyways review!

babyinu


	3. Life,afterlife,whatever this is

-1I was never that religious to begin with, never attended Sunday School, fell asleep during midnight mass ,so on and so forth. So please understand that when I heard that my body and half my soul were residing in _God's_ basement (which had the most gorgeous pool table I had ever seen, solid gold!), I was more than a little freaked out.

I had fallowed the pervert dude and the angel chick to my body. It looked as if I were sleeping and when I voiced this Sango confirmed that I was sleeping.

"Well, technically you're in a coma", she confirmed as she took note of my vital signs.

"I look so peaceful", to tell you guys the truth I was getting a little choked up. I was looking at myself, my body looking so limp. My cold, comatose body…

"I think you look hot", Miroku stated as he ran his hands up and down my arm.

"Hey! Get your hands the hell away from me!", I shouted as loud as I could.

Miroku removed his hand and grinned.

_Stupid perv._

"Please excuse the monk, he seems to have a thing for girls who cant protect themselves from him"

"Eww!"

"Sango please, you know that isn't true", he said in his defence while winking at her.

Awww! He was in love with her. Poor guy, she didn't look all that interested. I pitied him for falling for a smart woman.

---------------------

"It's started you know.", God stated as he looked out the widow of his office, the top floor of a 456 story building.

"I know, I could feel the overpowering sense of "good", I almost vomited", Satan retorted, 'Have you

informed her of her stature?"

"Of course"

"So I guess now we wait"

"Wait for what?"

"For her to prove herself"

God looked at Satan looking very confused and creased his brow, "What do you mean?".

"Surely you know? I am to send one demon that will try to persuade her to join the dark side"

"Oh honestly, it's as though you're describing Star Wars"

"Joke all you want, but if my demon succeeds she'll become the Angel of Death", Satan finished as he walked out of the office leaved a very concerned God behind.

------------------------

"A party? To celebrate my death? Are you kidding me?"

They were throwing a party for me, no, actually Sango said that it was a ball celebrating the arrival of the Angel of Light.

'Angel of Light'

What kind of crappy title is that anyways? A truly unoriginal one. I'd just have to deal with it right?

"We are far from kidding. Such an event indeed requires celebration.", Serena drawled out.

Serena was the latest person I had met. She was tall, blonde, had clear blue eyes and cherry coloured lips. Basically every guy's wet dream. I had only met her an hour ago but I already knew she was going to be a pain in the ass. She was one of those people who always said 'We are' instead of 'We're' 'I am' instead of 'I'm' etc etc. She was also one of those people that spoke with such a vocabulary that you never understood and all you could do was smile and nod. Everything about her screamed superiority.

"Listen lady, I'm not about to be paraded around like some kind of freak. Believe it or not I _do_ have some dignity."

"I fail to see what kind of harm this situation would inflict on your _dignity_. It is simply so we can introduce you to the public. It will also permit everyone to get acquainted with you.", Serena said looking desperately bored.

Well _sooorrr-y _ice bitch.

"You do realise you sound a _lot_ like Missy right?"

"_Missy_. Sorry I do not seem to be familiar with such a name."

"Oh, you two would get along _perfectly_, you're very similar to her. Wait a second! Missy! Dad! The Christmas party!"

"You were going to a Christmas party? That explains the dress I guess", Sango said coming into the room Serena and I were in. Thank God, she had probably just saved Serena's life. I think I hate that woman.

"Yeah, I can't believe I forgot about that. I wonder what must be going through their minds.", I said thoughtfully.

"They do not remember you. In fact to them you never existed. Such knowledge was exterminated upon your 'death' .", Serena filled me in. I sense a little too much enthusiasm in her voice. Bitch.

"Well that's fucking perfect!", I yelled sarcastically, "Just a random question, since I can't seem to touch anything human, will I be stuck in this dress forever?"

"Yes", Sango answered, "You're lucky it's an awesome dress"

"Thanks!", I said brightly with a huge smile on my face. Finally someone with a sense of fashion! I had a feeling Sango could be as good a friend as Julie was.

Julie.

How could I have forgotten about _Julie._ She must have been devastated when she heard about my death. Wait, no, she wasn't even aware of who I was anymore. A tear slipped down my cheek as I began to get chocked up for the second time today.

Julie had been my best friend since before we could even read or write. We shared everything , told each other everything and did everything together .But all that was over.

"Listen I need to be alone for a while..go for a walk or something. Just send the details about the ball in wherever I'm expected to be staying. Later.", I walked out of the room more depressed than I had ever been in my life, or sort of half after-life, whatever this was.

-----------------

It was amazing how much the "After-Plane" looked like New-York. Large building everywhere. People busily walking around everywhere never failing to look as if they had somewhere important to go.

I let out a long sigh. I would probably never see New-York again. Or Julie, or my parents, heck I'd even want to see Missy again!

I sat down on a nearby bench and wallowed in my self pity for a bit. The tears seemed to automatically fall.

"What's wrong sunshine?", a deep voice called out to me.

Curious, I looked up to find the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.


End file.
